Happy Birthday, Sakura
by Annalynn Roe
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIGER! :3 This is a birthday present SasuSaka for the one and only TigerPriestess, and guess what, it just so happens to be Sakura's birthday as well ! ;D Make sure you guys wish her a happy birthday!


Happy Birthday, Sakura

SakuSasu Special: Dedicated to TigerPriestess

Today, had been a terrible day. Not that anyone would even begin to suspect she felt this way. Because today was Sakura's birthday; a party had been thrown, presents had been given, cake served, and friends had stopped by from all over Konoha to wish her a lovely birthday. But the person she most wanted to see? Of course not. Still, a hope had rested within her, one she had been unable to ignore. But no, she would never have been so lucky.

This was her first birthday Sasuke would not be present for, the first, but by no means the last. Tears began to stream from beryl eyes as she looked at this sacred place, watching those terrible memories replay, It looked exactly the same as it had that very night, like a moment forever frozen in eternity. Not that she wasn't forced to reenact that night time and time again, every night in her nightmare plagued sleep.

A sob broke in her throat, and her legs became weak, loosing the ability to support her any longer. She tried so hard, every day. So hard scarcely a moment went by she was not in pain. Her training. Keeping up a somewhat happy front, so not to worry anyone. And her heart, that pain was by far the worst. The pain was so loud, so strong.

Sakura had never before been able to comprehend the very extend of her affection for the Uchiha, not until he had gone that is. That was when the pain had come. It tore at her heart with such fervor, it cause such pain she was surprised it had not killed her long ago. Now she could hold it no longer, for once again the truth pressed forward, in raw waves of pain that wracked her like the crashing of the ocean against a rocky cliff. It ripped at her from inside, and it finally tore its way free.

With a scream that burst from her throat as a wrenched sob – one none would here over the pounding rain that mimicked her very emotions – her legs finally gave out, and she crumpled. Yet, before she ever reached the ground, she found herself in someone's warm grasp.

A gasp – along with a strangled sob – escaped as she turned to see who had found her as she finally began to unglue.

It was Sasuke.

His hair bound in the same style, although a bit longer, the same onyx eyes she wanted to fall into. He wore new clothes, marking him as one of Orochimaru's. The only features hinting towards emotion was the slight widening of his eyes, an almost imperceptible crease of his brow, and an almost softness to his features. It was then, looking into that beautiful face, she cracked – her mind turned frantic.

He looked...as if worried for her. That was not possible, she knew.

Sakura forced herself from his grasp, unbalancing herself as she did but keeping well enough away from this petty subconscious creation. Because that is what this was, there was no other plausable explanation. She had wished so hard, and then shown such disappointment. She had fallen asleep, without realizing, and created _this_ unknowingly. Another sob broke through her defenses and she turned from this Sasuke, and fled.

Never in her life would Sakura have ever so much as pondered the idea of running from Sasuke. But this false hope, it was to much. Today had already been heartbreakingly tough, but to be lulled by this dream, held by that mirror image, only to wake tomorrow to reality. It would utterly break her, beyond any hope for repair.

She couldn't do this much longer, running like this, her gasping sobs left no room to breathe, and already he was catching up. She had to do something, anything to wake herself . Sakura redirected her path ever so slightly, not far ahead was a cliff that towered over the southern section of Konoha's forest, far from the grasp of the trees reaching from below. She would jump; she would jump and fall, to rid herself of this nightmare.

Five seconds and the rocky edge was visible, she pushed herself harder, he was almost upon her. Reaching the ledge, so scared of being caught, she did not so much as hesitate as she hurtled herself over the edge, all ground disappearing from underneath her feet.

"Sakura!" His smooth, masculine voice so realistic as he shouted her name, something like fear coloring his voice. Which only served as final proof; her Sasuke never showed fear, for it was not the way of the ninja. Much less, if ever he did, would it be for her. Her heart clenched, never for her. Closing her eyes Sakura waited for the jarring impact that would send her shooting up from her bed, covered in sweat, but free of this torturous nightmare.

This horribly fake Sasuke however, proved similar to the real in some ways. Like his determination, his speed, and his strength it seemed. He had followed her over the side of the rock, and quickly captured her in his arms, and held her tightly against his chest, turning his back to the ground to avoid her any injury.

"Why," he questioned, as the ground closed in on them, "would you do something so stupid?" And it was that very second, looking into those eyes of his, past the emotionless facade, did she realize her horrid mistake. She sobbed,

"Sasuke-" Before she could say another word they collided into the unforgiving ground. As Sasuke had planned Sakura came away with minimal damage, which in turn took its toll on his own body. Tear drops fell onto his face, causing Sasuke to pry his eyes open to bear witness to the tears streaming down the pink haired girls beautiful face.

"S-sasuke, I, I'm so sorry!" She pleaded for his forgiveness, burying her head into his chest while attempting to swallow back her sobs.

"So...annoying..." He mumbled, causing the teary-eyed girl to look up, and watch as he lost consciousness, his head lolling ever so slightly to the side. Fear gripped Sakura's heart and for a heart-jerking moment she thought he was dead. Then, to her greatest relief, Sakura saw a light, shallow rising and falling of his chest.

Hurriedly she pushed herself from atop Sasuke's injured body, and swiftly allowed her healers instinct to take hold. Step by step she went through Tsunade's teachings, first checking the extent of this damage she had so stupidly caused. She steeled herself against her furious thoughts, which would only hinder Sasuke's progress.

Continuing she began working her chakra nimbly over his bruised and battered skin, mending his wounds both shallow and deep. Finding what had been done internally was difficult, but she did it nonetheless and every so slowly watched the Uchiha's body once again return to its perfected state. Arms, torso, legs, and chest properly healed Sakura moved to the dark ninja's head.

Easing him onto his side she gently rolled him over and looked critically at the gash on the back of his head. The force of their impact had sent it cracking into the rocky ground, and onto a large stone in particular. Doing the best she could she closed the wound, making sure to fix any more damage his head might have sustained.

Sakura had been sloppy though, applying to little where more was needed and to much were little was necessary. Because of this what should have been a strenuous yet doable became to much; not a moment after she'd finished her healing the worst of the Uchiha's injures and turned the ninja over she became light headed, her vision blurred, before finally losing consciousness.

It wasn't too long after Sakura slowly began to wake. Opening her eyes she was astonished to find herself, not on the ground and alone at the base of the cliff; instead she lay atop Sasuke who's back was against a tree, supporting the two of them. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow, but she was sure the slightest movement would be enough to wake him. She took a few moments to look at his face, it was smooth, no frown or furrow marring his face. Locks of indigo hair fell before his eyes, and without a thought Sakura reached out to push it out of the way. Snaking out a hand wrapped around her own, and onyx eyes snapped open staring into her own emerald eyes.

"Y-your awake." He made no reply, but to continue looking into her eyes, as if looking for something.

Several minutes passed, and the two remained unmoving until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Why did you do it?" There was no reason playing stupid, they both new, but to answer that...seemed just as stupid. What did it matter, why she had? If there was any question to be asked:

"Why did _you_ do it?" She made to get up, however the silent ninja grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and jerked her back onto him, before grabbing her other arm and forcing her to look back at him.

"What do you mean, why did I _save_ you?" She stared back at him, her answer reading clearly through her silence. "How can you ask – how can you even think – something like that?" He questioned incredulously, Sakura wasn't sure she'd ever seen such a look of shock on the Uchiha's face, or such emotion lacing those stormy eyes.

"I mean letting me fall would've saved you the trouble." He stared at her, as if she had gone insane, and she glared back defiantly. He shook is head slowly, as if still not comprehending her logic.

"Sakura...I would never–"

"Save it, I don't want excuses or lies, you've tried killing me before, almost succeeded even!" Now she ripped herself angrily from his grasp, intent on putting at least a few feet between the two. In response he stood as well, taking small steps towards the girl who now stand fuming, with a mix of anger and hurt. "Just stay away!" She refused to look at him, and kept her back firmly turned away, "...you should have just left me be..." Tears welled, and streamed down as she thought again of her foolishness.

All day she would've given anything to see Sasuke standing before her, and it isn't until he _is _right there in front of her she realizes the futility of her wishing. She had her wish, but that didn't make anything better, whatever reason he was here now, next time they met it would be with death written in his eyes, his side was with Orochimaru, he'd proved that to her, time and time again already. And time and time again she proved that anything regarding _him_ made her insensible.

Someday she would bring him back, she'd sworn just a short year's time ago. But there was no chance of that now, and truthfully, she wasn't sure there ever would be. Sasuke was powerful, and backed by Orochimaru himself and all his men, it was a near impossible task. One she alone could not handle.

Another sob – one of several she would endure tonight – grew in her throat. It was unbearable, all this emotion throbbing so terribly in her heart, and she could not stay any longer. Without a sound or word she sprinted off in the opposite direction of the man she had grown to love so much, her tears blinding her so badly she simply shut her eyes, blocking out the night's cool air.

Once again hands found her own, and before she could retaliate Sakura crashed against a solid wall of warmth – Sasuke. She jerked around violently demanding to be released, but he remained quiet and refused to relinquish his hold on the crying girl. It didn't take long before Sakura admitted defeat, overpowered both physically and mentally, and fell against the dark ninja in tears. His arms came around her, pulling her closer, though intentionally or due to surprise she did not know.

Suddenly she felt his fingers underneath her chin, lifting her head until it was level with his own, and she could hardly believe, as she felt his lips crash against her own. Shocked she was also by the intensity, the force, the passion, and the gentle touch his kiss held. He cupped her face in his hands, drawing her closer while also whipping her tears away. As the kiss continued she slowly felt herself being drawn in until she returned it with the same passion.

After the kiss had broken Sakura looked up into the Uchiha's stunning eyes and pleaded.

"Come back to Konoha, Sasuke, please." Sakura didn't know why she bothered pleading so, both already knew the answer.

"You know I can't." He rested his head atop hers, cool eyes staring off into the night at nothing, yet everything.

"Then...why did you come?" There was silence for a moment, and Sakura could sense the slightest twitch of a smile adorning his pale lips.

"I came to say." He pulled her closer, into a hug. "Happy birthday, Sakura."


End file.
